The present disclosure generally relates to backing up files on an electronic system. In particular, this disclosure relates to enhancing, through transforming, copies of files that are backed up, and managing the transforming and updating of the backed up files.
A process of backing up electronically stored data files can include the copying and/or archiving of data files stored on a computer or other electronic system, so the files may be restored to the electronic system after a data loss event. In certain applications, data backups may be regularly scheduled and/or automated, and may be supplemented by manually initiated backups.